In a turbocharged engine, the turbocharger is generally coupled to the exhaust manifold. There are various advantages that result from tightly packaging the turbo charger to the exhaust manifold. However, minimal clearances associated with tightly packaging the turbocharger to the exhaust manifold in an engine bay make coupling the turbocharger to the exhaust manifold by coupling components such as bolts increasingly challenging during assembly and for removing and or replacing the turbocharger for service, maintenance or repair. More specifically, the tight clearances are difficult to access with tools configured to tighten couplers such as bolt positioned about the turbocharger, which results in additional challenges related to achieving the proper torque on the bolts.